pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Pacific Rim (animated series)
| image = | caption = | format = | producer = Guillermo del Toro | distributor = Legendary Entertainment }} The "Pacific Rim Animated Series" was an announced by Guillermo del Toro and Legendary Entertainment. Background Pre-Production On June 26, 2014, director Guillermo del Toro announced on that he and Legendary Pictures was working to produce the sequel to Pacific Rim.“Pacific Rim 2” Will Storm Into Theaters On April 7, 2017 In the same video announcement, del Toro also announced that Legendary would work with him to produce an animated series and an then-ongoing comic book title until the sequel's then-release date in April of 2017. In an interview with the , when asked about the animated series, del Toro said they were looking into the possibility of networks.Guillermo Del Toro on ‘Pacific Rim 2,’ ‘At the Mountains of Madness’ and More Legendary Pictures was looking into all network possibilities, but del Toro would not disclose who specifically. “I think in this series, it would be great to find a place that can give it a proper presentation and can advertise the creation of the series. So we’re open to being pleasantly surprised everywhere.” He specified that they were searching for Japanese animation companies with strong animation background and compiling writers for the series. del Toro estimated that the animated series would have run for two years on the air by the time the Pacific Rim sequel was released in theaters in 2017, while the ongoing comic book title would have run for three years.del Toro: "...I was incredibly happy with the comic book series that came about from a graphic novel called “Tales From Year Zero,” and we are continuing the tales for the next three years. So by the time the second movie comes out, you will have probably one year of the animation airing, and you will have three years of the comic book series ongoing, so we are trying for all these things to be canon, to be in the same universe, to not wing anything, so that if anyone … a lot of kids, for example, have discovered “Pacific Rim” through the toys. They come in through the toys, and then they watch the movie, and then they learn this, they learn that through the movie or the comic book series, so we’re trying to make it canon so we can expand the universe. And by the time we come into the second movie, you have a good feel for the world, and we can dedicate ourselves to character and ideas and spectacle." Current Status Since the announcement of Steven S. DeKnight as director for Pacific Rim: Uprising in 2016Pacific Rim 2: Steven S. DeKnight to Direct, the animated series project was presumably cancelled. In an April 2017 interview with Collider.com, del Toro expressed hope that the animated series, planned during pre-production prior to his stepping down as director of Pacific Rim: Uprising, would still come to fruition.Exclusive: Guillermo del Toro on ‘Trollhunters’ Season 2 Plans, If He’d Direct a ‘Star Wars’ MoviePacific Rim: Guillermo del Toro Still Hopeful for Animated Series Format With regard to the story, del Toro stated that he was looking for a way that the series could tackle the stories of established Rangers working in the Shatterdome, as well as cadets working to become Jaeger pilots. The series would also delve deeper into the Drift, specifically, what is required of and what it does to a pilot. The animated series would've taken place before the events of the first film, acting as a bridge between the two filmsExclusive: Guillermo del Toro Talks PACIFIC RIM Animated Series; Says It’s Envisioned as a Long Arc That Connects to PACIFIC RIM 2, Not Episodic, but would also establish background on characters that would've appeared in the original story for the Pacific Rim sequel. The series would've been formatted and written as a single, thirteen-episode-long arc and not episodic, elaborating further on the evolution of the Kaiju, the Precursors and the technology of the Jaegers themselves. Had the television series been successful, the series itself would continue to build using a single story arc and avoid "weekly adventures". “I don’t want it to be like Chapter One is a little action thing and it gets resolved in 40 minutes or an hour and then the next episode, like nothing happened. My favorite anime series always have a long arc.” Trivia *Noted Japanese animation director, Masami Ōbari expressed an interest in animating the opening of the animated series.@大張正己MasamiObarioriginal: 2017年公開予定の2に先駆けてパシフィック・リムのTVアニメシリーズか… OPアニメやりたいなあ…(￣ω￣). translated: "Anime ... OP TV or anime series of Pacific Rim and ... (¯ ω ¯) I wish I want to do for the first time in the two scheduled for release in 2017." Notes References Category:Tie-Ins Category:Animated Series